User blog:El Alamein/Hunger Games Tournament Redux: Intro and Signups
All right. I'm going to open up signups now, but the actual tournament won't start until I finish my fourth season, which still has four battles left. So, I made a video giving a cool little introduction-type thing that I intend to maintain throughout the course of the tournament. However, still read what I'm writing here because it's important. Characters Your character can be any age and any gender. However, I still need to know more about them for this to be interesting. Write a moderately-long, fairly-detailed biography about your tribute. Let us know what they're like so that way the audience at home can get to know them and might be inclined to give gifts should the need arise. I'm not going to give a required length but be reasonable. Don't write less than you see on a fortune cookie's paper slip and don't give me a whole novel. Weaponry Weaponry's going to be a little unconventional. Your immediate loadout is a Deadliest Warrior-style set of four weapons (close range, mid range, long range, and special weapons) and one article of armor (this includes shields). There is also the possibility for your character to find more weapons in the cornucopia (or, obviously, take weapons/armor off of fallen tributes, if they can get such an opportunity). Obviously, no gunpowder weapons. This means no black-powder weapons either. A flintlock pistol is just as overpowered as a Glock 17 (okay, not just as ''overpowered, but still). Don't ask me for an exception, I don't care. The answer is no. If your character is found to be in possession of a gunpowder-based weapon while the Games are running, the match will be interrupted and they will be executed. *Shields count as armor, ''not weapons *No poison-tipped weapons *No explosives *No "dual-wielded" weapons for a category. One is enough. *''No gunpowder weapons'' *Each warrior starts the Games with five (and only five) projectiles for their ranged weapon. Your character is also in possession of a sporting backpack that you can fill with supplies and equipment for assistance. Keep in mind the more you pack the heavier it will be. Fatigue IS a factor. Also, your backpack CAN be stolen even if your character isn't killed. NOTE: Equipment and supplies do NOT mean more weapons or armor. You CAN add tools, provisions, etc. *Just because I don't mention a specific fictional weapon by name doesn't mean it's not illegal if it's fucking overpowered And please try to have your loadout make sense. Don't just give your character random-ass weapons because they got the edge on Deadliest Warrior--a cohesive loadout (and one that will not induce as much fatigue) will be far more practical than a "cool" one, but it's ultimately your choice. This last point was a bit of nitpicking on my part but I won't enforce it--I'll be only too happy to write your character's untimely demise as a result. Voting Style This is dependant on how many characters we have signed up, but, as mentioned in the video, it's going to be based on a scaling system. What I mean by this is, depending on how many user warriors sign up, I'll have the voters vote for an increasingly diminishing number of deaths per round until it ends in a 1 v 1. So say there's 24 characters--then in Round One there could be 8-10 deaths, then in Round Two there could be 6 or so deaths, and so on and so on, until the last round ends in a 1-on-1. Arena and Fights Okay. It's going to be a plain old Hunger Games arena. Cornucopia in the center and random deadly events controlled by me. One unique thing I'll be doing is writing a concurrent battle sim each round, one story from the perspective of each character (it will end either with their death or with the end of the day if they survive). Now, that's a lot of writing (I'll organize it in tabbers in the actual blogs) so I'd like to ask for help. In addition to posting your characters below, if you are interested in writing with me let me know. You have to be a competent writer and you have to follow up with your committment, though. Other Questions Yeah, so just let me know what I forgot to go over and I'll clarify it here. Also, I know everyone's hyped but please vote on my current battle. The sooner we get through my fourth season the sooner we start this game. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Category:Blog posts